The present invention relates to a locking system for a security container in an automated teller machine or a cash dispenser, and particularly to a locking system for a security container having an improved relocking system.
A conventional locking system for a security container as shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, comprises a frame 20 in cabinet form, a jamb 21 formed on the frame 20, a locker 25 which is formed to be movable on a door 10 hinged to the frame 20 and which determines opening and closing of the door 10 according to overlapping with the jamb 21, a handle 11 which is formed on the outer surface of the door 10 to move the locker 25 right and left, a combination lock 30 which determines the movement of the locker 25 according to insertion of a cam bolt 31 into a hole of the locker 25, a dial 32 which is disposed on the outer surface of the door 10 and is connected to the combination lock 30, and a relocking system 40 automatically preventing the movement of the locker 25 when the combination lock 30 is attacked.
The relocking system 40 comprises a relocker bolt 41 which is inserted into a spring 43 fixed to a bracket 14 of the door 10 and which is forced up by the spring 43 to be combined with a relocker supporting flange of the locker, thereby preventing the opening of the door 10, a relocker holding bracket 42 to block the movement of the relocker bolt 41 until the relocker holding bracket 42 is deformed. The locker 25 comprises a locker plate 25a disposed at the combination lock 30, and a main locker 25b which is formed in a single body with the locker plate 25a and is supported by a locker bracket 12 formed on the door 10.
In the conventional locking system, the relocking system 40 operates to prevent opening of the door 10 when the combination lock 30 is attacked by an invader.
FIG. 2 shows the conventional locking system when the door 10 is normally opened. After the cam bolt 31 retracts into the combination lock 30 by turning the dial 32, the locker 25 is moved left to be free from the jamb 21 by rotating the handle 11, and thereby the door 10 is opened.
When an invader attacks the combination lock 30 in order to open the door 10 by force, the relocking system 40 automatically operates to prevent opening of the door 10.
FIG. 3 shows the conventional locking system when the relocking system 40 is operated. When an invader attacks or penetrates the cam bolt portion of the combination lock 30 or the cam bolt supporting flange portion of the locker 25, the relocker holding bracket 42 disposed thereon is deformed to release the relocker bolt 41. Consequently, the relocker bolt 41 is forced up by the spring 43 so as to fix the locker 25. Therefore, in order to open the door 10 by force, the invader should break the relocking system 40 in addition to the cam bolt 31 of the combination lock 30.
Because the invader may require a long time to destroy both the combination lock 30 and the relocking system 40, a security man or a policeman may have enough time to arrest the invader.
However, in the conventional locking system, the relocking system 40 is set solely at the cam bolt portion of the combination lock 30. Therefore, if the invader attacks the dial portion of the combination lock 30, the relocker system 40 can not be operated. In this case, the invader can open the door by putting the cam bolt 31 into the combination lock 30 manually without the relocker system 40 being operated. That is, if the combination lock 30 is precisely attacked so that the cam bolt bracket 42 is not deformed, the door 10 can be opened by an invader.